His Love is Silent
by EnjolrasLovedEponine
Summary: It takes a strong man to love a woman who seeks another. Enjolras is strong but his yearn and love for Eponine remains unnoticed even as they share the night together. Sex oneshot.


His love for her was silent. Her love for another was strong. Both loves unrequited and painful burdens. They suffered for the same reason, yet he knew her suffering and she was completely unaware of his.

But he invited her anyway. He needed her even for just one night, a night that would mean more to him than his dear revolution. If only he could keep her. It destroyed him to know how impossible that was.

His kisses to her were tender and passionate; however hers in return were hard and salty, stained by tears.

She was probably imagining he was Marius as they stripped each other of their clothes. In fact, she was entertaining the very thought. She was trying, that is. But each time she attempted to picture her beloved Marius, the image began to haze and he was there. Enjolras. She didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed by that. But just for the night, he was hers though she yearned for someone else, and she was his and he was eternally grateful; he loved her more than she'd ever know and could never know. Silent and alone Enjolras loved the beautiful Eponine.

He pinned her against his bedroom wall, not really seeing the need for a bed in the midst of their foreplay. He kissed and sucked her neck as she wrapped her arms around his back gasping. His strong hands roamed her skinny frame from her waist to her buttocks which he indulged himself in grabbing before stroking back up her sides to kneed her supple breasts. She moaned softly under his touch, his greedy hands pitching her erected nipples, receiving a stifled gasp from the gamine. He kissed her as soon as her mouth opened, tasting her lips, automatically addicted and demanding more. His tongue slithered into her mouth, leaving nothing untouched as it danced and massaged hers. As much as he didn't want to, he pulled away, his lungs burning for air. They both breathed in deeply and panted as his hand traveled down to the area where her legs met and clawed her there which resulted in a sharp gasp from Eponine. Smiling inwardly and his ego boosting, he massaged her there as she withered beneath him. She was wet and warm. Her moans for him caused his heart to swell, and he kissed her neck slowly, tenderly, and to his disappointment, she removed his hand from her. He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. Her expression was unreadable.

Enjolras's face reddened and he hissed as she gripped his throbbing member. Pleasure soared through him, rattling his nerves as he rested his fist against the wall to keep himself up. Yet even as he stared down at the woman fondling him, her eyes shown that unmistakable sorrow deep within them that she could not hide. This both angered and saddened him. He knew the reason: he wasn't Marius.

Eponine bit her lip, a blush creeping across her face as she stared down at his member in her hand. Large. But as she stroked him, she could feel him become more controlled, his chest rose more evenly, and his breathing more relaxed even in his deep pants. Hesitantly she looked up at him. He bore an enraged expression that hid his jealousy well, his deep blue eyes piercing through her. Scared and nervous, she turned away, cringing, ashamed.

"Don't look at me that way," she muttered, removing her hand from his dignity.

He said nothing, having no need for words to try to make her understand his feelings. Instead he took her face in his hands so that she had to look at him. He then kissed her feverishly, hungrily, angrily, and brushed his pelvis against hers, claiming a moan from her parted lips. Cross with her and desperate to punish her, to get back at her for thinking about Marius, to make her comprehend how much she meant to him, he thrust against her again, a bit harder the second time though he never entered her.

Eponine noticed this sudden change of behavior, his sudden harshness and it frightened her. What caused it? Where had the passion gone? Not that she loved Enjolras, no that wasn't it. In all honesty, she wasn't sure what she felt for the man. But she certainly preferred his tender side to his roughness. She dared not wonder what his true ferocity was like.

He pulled away from her lips and bit hard into her neck and she gave out another groan as he kneaded her breast roughly and fondled her entrance. She felt as if she were on the verge of insanity. No one had taken the time to make her feel so good, special for once.

She gasped harshly and moaned, "Enjolras..."

He ignored her but his anger faded and his heart melted each time she repeated his name. "Don't stop saying my name," he thought to himself, "Not ever."

Slowly his gentleness and passion returned and inwardly Eponine was grateful. And in an attempt to show her gratitude, and that she too could be just as passionate, she gripped him again and he let out a gasp while her other hand trailed down his smooth chest and his abs. She leaned against the wall and slid down to rest on her knees facing his dignity. She licked his hard member and he gave out a loud gasp. Quickly she took in the head and sucked him as she clasped the base of his length and squeezed and stroked him. He groaned and clutched her skull in his hand, and she skillfully took his whole length in and down her throat. He gave out a shout as she swallowed him; how did she ever become such an artisan at this? There had to be others and jealousy grew within the pit of his stomach again. But that was washed away as he could feel his organs swelling and throbbing. She scraped her teeth gently against him as her tongue swirled around his tip.

"Oh God, Eponine..." he said through gritted teeth. He let go of her dark hair as he pressed his hands against the wall, panting and huffing between his moans for her. Soon he lost control and thrust into her mouth, his body begging for release. But he couldn't. He groaned as he pulled out from her mouth, his member dripping with her spit and pre-cum. He glanced down at Eponine, the mere sight of the beautiful woman on her knees was enough to send him over. But he fought back to keep himself from releasing all over her. So he lifted her up from her waist and she warped her legs around him as he kissed her.

With Eponine in his arms, Enjolras walked over and collapsed on the bed with her underneath him. He kissed her down her jaw and neck and scrapped his teeth against her collarbone. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back and engulfed her left breast; her back arched as his tongue twirled around and over her nipple as he sucked her mercilessly. Tilting her head back, she moaned loudly, entangling her fingers in his curly locks. He took in as much of her as he could like a starving man, his hands exploring her body leaving nothing unexplored. He removed his mouth from her bosom and trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached her feminine regions. That was when he glanced up at her, her face red and eyes wide. Was she afraid? He gave her the most charming smile she'd ever seen. And then he indulged himself. He licked her with long, slow licks, and his thumb found her clitoris. She yelped and began to moan, withering beneath his touch. She wondered how she tasted to him. Was she as good as he was to her? She bit her lip as the thoughts crept into her mind causing her to blush. He sucked her, tasting her sweet flavor as his fingers roamed back up her body to breasts. His tongue swirled around her and she moaned as he entered her wet cavern, feasting on her as he could feel her walls tightening.

"En-Enjolras!" She screamed as she let herself go and released.

She panted and looked down on him. He rose his head and stared up at her licking his lips and wiping away what his tongue couldn't reach. She turned away sheepishly, he climbed on top of her, slipping his fingers inside of her to stretch her more. She hissed and closed her eyes as he scissored his digits within her. When she was moist again, he pulled out of her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Ready?"

She nodded, her body aching for him, "Mm-hmm."

That's when he gripped his hand to hers though she didn't hold his back. Silently he hurt but he quickly removed the thought from his head, fixed himself and entered her. They groaned together and Eponine winced as the pain grew. She knew he was big, very big, but didn't expect it to hurt so much. She whimpered as he filled her with his length; he lifted her from the bed and held her, stroking her lower back in an attempt to soothe her. He subtly hoped that through his gentle demeanor, the care he showed for her, that after this her eyes would open and she'd see him. Not Marius. Just him.

She nodded against the nape of his neck, letting him know that the pain had diminished and she was ready. Enjolras held her as she sat in his lap and began to move. He thrust into her, slow at first and then began to pick up speed as she moaned into his ear. He plunged deep into her, sending sparks through both of them as he twisted with her, moaning and hissing as he did, feeling her muscles tighten as she started to scream. He could feel her relieve herself, drenching his hard phallus making it that much easier to thrust farther into her. Her voice was music to his ears, songs he could listen to forever. She bit his neck as Enjolras continued to pound into her. He growled from deep within his throat and held her closer, feeling himself ready to let go.

"Eponine... I'm close..." He breathed into her, groaning as he could feel his insides burning within him, "I have to... Pull out."

"No, don't." She shook her head, panting, feeling herself reaching her end again. A smile reached his eyes when she said that. It meant he'd be hers to keep. Forever with her. So with one final thrust, he pierced through her to her womb, stars exploding within them both as they screamed and released together, Enjolras's first and Eponine's third.

The two fell back on the bed together, sweaty and satisfied as he kissed her neck tenderly and up to her lips. He lifted himself off of her and lay beside her. She lay on her side, didn't face him, didn't say a word and it broke his heart. He tried to find words, anything to say to her to keep her with him just a little while longer.

"Enjolras," Eponine finally broke the silence though she didn't turn to him, "Marius was never mine to lose. Yet, I still feel this way."

His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as she spoke of Marius. But he remained silent and she muttered, "I'm sorry."

He desperately wanted to console her, wrap his arms around her and tell her his heart. That he loved her more than Marius ever could. But all he could say was, "Don't apologize."

She rose up from the bed and dressed herself. And when she looked at him, she could see there was something in his eyes, something that told her not to leave. Was he hurt? Sad? No, Enjolras wasn't one to feel such ways; he was the leader of the revolution after all.

And so she left him. And he lay alone in his bed, wishing he had said something, wishing she'd stay, wishing she'd seen the pain in his eyes and the love he had for her. But he knew his place, it wasn't within her heart. That was reserved only for Marius. Enjolras loved her and would continue to love her, silent and alone.


End file.
